Cadothianna
" How I'd describe myself? Weeeeeeell. How about we start with BEST COOK IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!?" - ''Cadothianna, despite losing her job still pretty cheerful. Appearance Cadothianna is your average human female, maybe except for her hair, which for some strange reason was bright carrot-orange and super curly from the moment she began growing it. She stands about 5'7" feet tall with a somewhat tomboyish build. She often remarks that she's 'Pudgy' due to eating various dishes she cooks herself without caring for her body. This however is only partially true, as while she does have fat on her body, it isn't as much as she makes it out to be. She's often clad in dark-blues or blues or purples with her signature bandana tied around her head, though she's been wearing it more as a scarf since many people said she looked better without it. Her face has no defining features, no scars, freckles or other otherwise unnatural things. Just a nose, two blue eyes and a mouth. Personality Cadothianna is almost always cheerful and optimistic about pretty much everything, she doesn't like being serious and thus choose to be childish and goofy over serious and quiet. She loves her work, or just working in general as she sees productivity as one of the best ways to spend time. This however also leaves her with little time for friends and hobbies, both of which she wants to persue. Cadothianna is hyper-social, and can get stressed if she doesn't have human interaction for a while. She aims to make as many friends as possible when she can, as it is in her opinion a good way to make people -and herself- happy. Behind the goofy attitude though, lies a very competent and serious woman. It isn't often you see a completely serious Cadothianna as it is almost always shortlived. In those rare circumstances however, she shows a surprising amount of maturity and insight on different things. Backstory Cadothianna hardly ever talks about her past other than she grew up in the noble Valithius family and somehow managed to disappoint her parents greatly, leading to her eventual disowning and exile from their home. Family '''Biological mother (Deceased):' Serene Valithius, formerly Serene Ghysie. A rich woman married away to ensure a political alliance between two small areas in the Far North. After Michael's death she took over as the head of the Valithius, succumbing to stress shortly after and becoming a rather feared and powerful woman with borderline insanity. After her very recent assassination, Alison claimed her title of her own. Biological father (Deceased): '''Michael Valithius, former head of the Valithius family, a powerful politician and noble, married to Serene Valithius. Was recently assassinated, leaving Serene as the ruler of the Valithius family. '''Biological big sister: '''Alison Valithius, oldest of the siblings, former squad captain of a rather large guardforce chapter that patrolled the areas of the Valithius family and the Ghysie family. Alison recently claimed the title of 'Head of the Valithius family' for herself. '''Biological big brother (Deceased): Jackson Valithius, attempted to kill Alison after much bad blood, lost a hand and nearly a leg to her rapier, executed the day after for conspiring against the Valithius family. Biological little brother: Daniel Valithius, aspiring politician, following in his father's footsteps, has a knack for gambling. Friends Elezil Faelyn: '''Cadothianna finds the strange little girl immensely fun to spend time with, the girl's need for hugging -and her often silly nature- always bringing a smile to her face. Cadothia nearly consider Ellie the smaller sister she never had. '''Novarion Flare: '''Nova, at first, seemed a bit arrogant to her, but later as she began to actually talk with him she started to see him as more and more interesting, growing to be one of her best friends currently. She enjoys his company, and Novarion would be one of the first she'd ask for help, should she have a problem only a friend could solve. '''Lathalius Faelyn: '''While she previously enjoyed the company of the Fae, she now hardly knows what to feel about him. He helped her in times or weakness, but he commited an unforgivable crime, something which Cadothianna has trouble looking away from. She all in all sees him as a friend though, if distant. '''Veloren Corbet: '''Yes. She consider Vel a friend. Relationships '''Percival Boroogé: Cadothianna's first crush, she has since the age of seven where he met him tried to initiate a relationship with the man, but has been denied at every turn. She later accepted the fact that they'd never be together, instead settling for 'Close friend', despite still poking at him sometimes for old time's sake. She does still habour some feelings for the swordsman, though. Luke Corbet: Over time, Cadothianna grew more and more feelings for the man, finding many things in common with him. It started out pretty one-sided, but Luke's manly charm soon felled her, like few before her, and after a rather nasty episode that nearly made her leave Solaris in shame and a few internal agreements she now enjoys the company -and closure- of the goofy king.